Burgundy Buttons
by puppylover4091
Summary: The Lonx Button, that's what they called it, the place she was held captive for years. Where they taught her how to be the perfect lady, with housewife training as the main course, to be a wife (slave) to the highest bidder . Manners and etiquette were forced into her behavior, overall it was a blur, but it wasn't until she actually turned twelve did she learn she was being abused.


Summary: The Lonx Button, that's what they called it, the place she was held for ten years. Where they taught her how to be the perfect lady, with housewife training as the main course, similar to that of a slave, captive. Manners and etiquette were forced into her behavior, overall it was a strange experience, but it wasn't until she actually turned twelve did she learn she was being abused.

Main Pairings: SakuIno, InoKiba, KakaSaku,others TBA

Prologue

It was eerily silent, the room, but there are only three people inhabiting the room, and two are shell shocked. The scene appeared so bleak, dark, and dull or maybe it was the dusty,ancient appeal of the church. The wooden floors were scratched up and obviously had been there for some years and then some, but for some odd reason they seemed so brand new. The walls were an odd creme color, the paint was chipped and smelled a bit...stale, but it seemed so vibrant and elegant. It wasn't though nothing about the place was elegant, except for it's holy significance. Then why did I feel like I was at a grand ball in a gigantic elegant castle and I was about to have the first dance with the fucking prince, I'll tell you why it was her.

The reason I couldn't sleep, the reason my stomach felt like it was going to sleep either from starving or the fluttering of the stupid ass butterflies she gave me, the reason I ran away from them, the reason am alive, the reason... I survived.

But one look at her told me she was barely surviving, and my heart sunk... It fucking sunk. Then nostalgia hit like a fucking train, and then that anger that I had spent a fucking year trying to contain, it was surfacing.

Every emotion from anger to sadness and even happiness flashed through me making my stomach turn violently.

I was mad, that's all I could comprehend, that's all I knew, that's all I could admit.

I was mad that she didn't love me in the way I loved her, I was mad that she loved him, I was mad that I was mad at both of them, I was mad no one took the time to understand why I was mad, I was mad I had been fucking tortured and the media took it as a sick joke, I was mad that I was mad .

The sound I made was that of anger, but if you listened closely you could hear the whimper at the slightest, the cry of a wounded animal, hurt.

The wooden floors creaked under my thick, black leather boots. My footsteps were harsh, my stance as if I had intentions to harm, and I did, just not her. I could never hurt her, ever.

It was him, the sole reason why she couldn't love me.

Love really does make you do crazy, rash things. It wasn't until I heard the sickening crack of his nose breaking under my fist did I really realize who I had punched. While he did steal the only girl I could ever love, he was there there with us, keeping us sane, alive, during the ten years of torture, risking his life, but never ours. He was like a brothers, who's nose I had just broke.

Shit...

"Sakura!" It was her, she had shrieked my name for having punched her fiance, and if I had come a second too late, her husband .

With the way I had turned around you'd figure I would've gotten whiplash, but I didn't I got amouth full of shell shocked.

I could hear the thump as Kiba's body hit the ground, he was gasping and cursing under his breath, but he wouldn't dare return the favor; Kiba wasn't like that besides he still thought of me as his little sister, who had just punched him... and broke his nose.

"I-...Ino" The hurt was so evident in my voice that it broke my own heart and my emotions overwhelmed me. I let out a choked sob as I fell to my knees. Clutching my heart as if maybe every piece would clutter in my hand and magically renew it.

"Sakura, why are you here?" With anyone else that question would've came as rude, but this was her we're talking about, you could blatantly see how broken she was, and her voice as just a reflection of her appearance; broken.

She was so pale that she contrasted greatly with the whole room, and she appeared to be glowing, like an angel. Her wedding dress was very classical, the sleeves stopped at her elbows, the chest area was corset like, the bottom flowed out with little lace designs at the bottom; the creme of the dress even contrasted greatly with her paper white skin. Having not been able to eat of course I had lost weight, but she was just so skinny it made me cringe and turn away momentarily. Why hadn't I noticed it before? The dress hung so loosely on her small body that it looked like it would fall of any minute.

_'Ino, what has happened to you?'_

Her face, even though it resemble that of a skeleton, was still as beautiful as ever. Her face was sunken in, and the bags under her eyes were so deep, so very deep, but those eyes... Those eyes that had seen torture, endured torture we're still as captivating and bright as ever... but how? That's how I knew it was just her, she was alive and that was all I needed.

Her pale blonde locks, were paler than usual and it framed her bony face in a way that made my heart ache further. She hadn't grown it back like I thought she would, I guess she didn't want to rehash old wounds or maybe she already was and was just too hurt, I know I was. They had cut it, her hair, all of her long lustrous pale blonde locks, the ones she cherished so. They would have cut her bald if it wasn't for Kiba's interference, which cost him a deadly beating.

Kiba had said the pain was so excruciating he thought he was going to die, later he admitted he wished he had died, that was the first time I had seen Kiba cry and I will never forget it because when I felt the wetness on my own cheeks, I realized we we're crying together.

Another sob, but this time it got caught in my throat, and I choked... then I started hyperventilating.

I felt a hand on my back, a big,masculine hand; Kiba. Then I felt someone grab my face, with the frailest, most thin fragile fingers that put me in an even worst a state. She clutched my face and forced me to look into those vibrant blue eyes, then she leaned down and gave me a chaste kiss on my forehead. I didn't need a mirror to know she left behind red lipstick lip outline on my forehead from her bright red lipstick. Ino liked to leave things behind, people to, except for Kiba, he was the only exception. I had figured this out the same day I realized I was in love with her, add the everyday ache and torture that I couldn't have her, that was worst than any beating I endured at the Lonx.

There it goes again, the nostalgia, we had been this way, in this very position countless times.

Kiba,the hand on my back, my support. Her, clutching at my face and kissing my forehead, my healer, my fixer, my everything.

Who's giving you trouble, Sakura? Does this hurt, Sakura? Kiss. What about this? Kiss.

Her kisses had a numbing effect that only left the slight tingle of the butterflies whirling about in my stomach. At first I thought she was of magic, not real, but then I realized she was just as real as I, but she was different from everyone else in my eyes. I liked her, everything about her, even her imperfections. It was because...

"Ino, I-I... I love you"

1 Hour Earlier

There had to be at least nine hundred people out there with cameras and microphones, waiting for me to tell my story.

A story I had told one too many times and been concluded mental, but now that they've found evidence that backed my story up I'm not as mental as everyone thought.

My nerves are the last thing on my mind at this point. All I had to do was open the glass doors that separated me and the truth, take those few steps to the podium and spill the truth; every triumph, every hardship,** everything.**

I have to do this for me, for Kiba, for Hinata, but most importantly for_ Ino_.

I prayed the night before that she would have the strength to watch this, to watch me. Elsie was always the strong one of the group, a leader of sorts, but it seems freedom came with a price. That price being Elsie's spirit, they_ broke _her, and when they did that... **They broke all of us.**

_'Ino please watch me, this for you. Everything you went through-everything WE went through together. I love you Ino-'_

"Mrs. Banks, it's time" My lawyer. Kurenai, stepped forward motioning toward the glass doors.

I let my composure slip for a minute as my stomach dropped, but I quickly regained it when a hand gripped my own.

"You'll do fine, remember they're watching. Ino would be so proud." My Fiance, Kakashi, gave my forehead a quick peck before taking a step back with a reassuring smile.

"Thank you... For everything" I muttered blinking back my tears.

"Don't thank me, just go" He nudged me fore ward with a small smile.

At the last minute I tried to grab his hand, but he only pushed me forward.

"It's your story to tell, not mine"

"This is for you Ino" I whispered as the glass doors open and a wave of noise hit my ears, there was yelling and cameras flashing everywhere.

"One Question at a time please" Kurenai stated into the mike before stepping back and giving me a small reassuring push.

I stepped forward and leaned down toward the mike, it's now or never.

"Thank you all for coming, my name is Sakura Haruno. I'm nineteen years old and for ten years I was a victim at the Lonx Button"

With that said applause sounded and reporters argued amongst themselves on who'd ask their question first. I briefly looked back at Kakashi, who gave me a thumbs up, which I quickly returned before returning my attentions back to the reporters.

"Ms. Haruno, please... Tell us... Everything"

_'I hope you guys are watching; Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru, Tenten, Kiba... Ino. This time I'll be strong. This is the story of us, not as victims, but survivors. Every tear, every sacrifice, every trial, we passed. We made it. Us, all of us. We are survivors...'_

(A/N):

You might be a bit confused, but trust me you'll understand better when the story unfolds. Reviews & feedback are very much appreciated, thanks for reading.

X


End file.
